Ghost and Witches
Synopsis 10 years prior to the story, young Arianne ([[Princess Tan]]) was cursed by an unknown witch but people believed that Lila ([[Lara Javier]]) a gifted black witch whom despises the royal family was the one that curses the princess thus leading to her death. 10 years later a now grown woman, Princess Arianne ([[Angelie Tan]]) gains the ability to communicates and sees ghost because of her ghost eye that she has inherited from her ancestors, though other people with witchcraft abilities believed that it was because of the cursed "Lila" had given her. Wanting to find the witch that cursed her she met Malou ([[Aya Dominguez]]) a white witch whose lineage is from a well known white witch clan and a former protector of the Milli family, the two then sets out on a ghost and witch hunting in order to find her culprit. Cast *'''[[Angelie Tan]] as Princess Arianne Milli''' - current princess of Milli. She is an intelligent and happy-go-luck princess who sometimes appears as a tomboyish princess resulting to the great dismay of her mother, the queen, and her father, the king. Having inherited the ghost eye from her ancestors, she was able to see ghost and communicates with them, but as a result of the curse that she has received she will turn into a ghost herself every full moon and the reason of her journey into finding the witch that has once curse her. She later on met Malou, a white witch whose witchcraft is of a beginner level and later on teams up with her as her bodyguard against witchcraft. **[[Princess Tan]] as Young Princess Arianne Milli *'''[[Aya Dominguez]] as Malou Forteza''' - a white witch a descendant of Emerald, who is one of the great and well known white witch in the kingdom of Milli, but many people doubts her lineage due to her clumsiness and lack of witchcraft ability. In order to prove herself worthy and rightful lineage she agrees to help the princess into finding the black witch who cursed her that makes her turn into a ghost every full moon. As time passes, it is revealed that she has a crush on Eros. *'''[[Tony Yuhi]] as Prince Vincent Secily''' - the current prince of Secily kingdom and is known for being a protege, due to the bad history of his kingdom thus only restoring its once wonderful kingdom prior to the ruling of King Soler he excels in everything thus wanting to change the kingdom of Secily for the better much better than of its rival kingdom, Milli kingdom. In order to seek a friendly kingdom visit into Milli kingdom he comes to meet Milli's princess Arianne, annoyed yet surprise of how unlady like the current princess are, he attempts to use the current princess naive in order to know more about the kingdom of Milli that can help their kingdom, Secily kingdom to be one of the best kingdom there is. He is also one of the first few people to know about Princess Arianne's secret. **[[Alex Le]] as Young Vincent *'''[[Gabriel Sterling]] as Eros Manansala''' - son of a wealthy noble family. He is smart and is great at handling with swords. Being a descendant of the black witch clan, he too appears to be mysterious and hiding from public attention due to his lineage. Though he appears to be cold hearted towards other people, he is actually a kind hearted man who only wants freedom and someone who wishes that he was not a black witch descendant nor a son of a noble family. He later on develops friendship with Arianne thus growing up as her playmate during their childhood years and later on developing affectionate feelings towards her. After finding out Arianne's secret he later on vows to protect her even if it causes her life. **[[Kyle Sony]] as Young Eros *'''[[Shim Lee Joon]] as Levy Magdayo/Isidro "Sid" Magdayo''' - son of a merchant and a royal family maid who is currently under contract with the royal family because of the huge debt that the past family members had owned with the royal family, in order to pay back their debt, Levy works as a royal bodyguard of Princess Arianne. It is later revealed that he has a twin brother who is missing for many years after leaving their household and not wanting to pay back the debt that he did not owe, it is later shown that he is the personal bodyguard of Prince Vincent. *'''[[Josh Foster]] as Abel''' - brother of Cain and the current Prince of Ghost World. He is a kind and a carefree type of man and is proven to be very intelligent thus almost always getting ahead of his brother Cain resulting to his brother's dismay and outraged. It is later revealed that he has once loved with a human being (Camilla) while wondering in the human world during a task that his father, the king of ghost had given them in order to determine whose the prince of the ghost world. *'''[[Ron Cruz]] as Cain''' - brother of Abel and the current king of the witch world. Due to his jealousy with his brother Abel, he left the ghost world and went to the witch world instead in order to create a ruckus in the human world and make both his brother and father insane because of the concurrent tragedy in the human world. He is the main antagonist of the story. *'''[[Charlotte Howell]] as Camilla Espinosa''' - daughter of a high ranking government official and the suppose wife-to-be of Eros, though she does not love Eros she still has to marry him due to political agreement that her father and Eros's father had made. She later on dies while trying to protect Eros from the assassins thus becoming a ghost. In the ghost world she met Abel, thus hinting that she has finally found the mysterious person that makes her heart beat. *'''[[Claire Madrigal]] as Athena Madrigal''' - daughter of Lila who seeks revenge to the royal family and to the people who killed her mother due to false accusation. She sets out as a royal maid and attempts to murder the every royal members starting with the princess whom she proclaims the easiest prey among the royal members due to Arianne's sweet and carefree nature. She becomes Princess Arianne's personal maid thus befriending her but after finding out that Arianne's conscious is very different of the other royal members and the towns people she later on hesitated on killing her and even saves her from a group of black ghosts. Special Participation *'''[[Lara Javier]] as Lila Madrigal''' - a black witch of Milli who came from the family lineage of Gracia. She is a talented witch who at the age of 18 became the leader of the black witch clan. She despises the royal family, because of what they have done to her ancestors and thus wanting revenge, because of her open hatred towards the royal family she was blamed for the cursed of the princess, Arianne, and was then later on killed by an unknown killer. Information Awards